Sleeping through the night
by Foxyhunter99
Summary: "How did I get so lucky? The two most handsome men in the kingdom and they belong to me." Unapologetic Tyrion and Sansa fluff to get us through season 8.


For the first time in weeks, Sansa woke up rested. Dawn was just peeking in through the windows and starting to light up the room. Disoriented momentarily, a dull ache in her engorged breasts reminded her of why she had not slept well in weeks. She bolted upright, panicking as her son Robb had not woken her for his middle of the night feeding. Sansa hadn't slept more than four hours at a time since his birth two months previously. Of course she could have hired a wet nurse, but the thought of another woman nursing her baby unless absolutely necessary made her heart clench.

Without a thought to the ice cold floors because even in late spring the North still was a cold place, she hurried to Robb's bassinet to find it empty. A quick glimpse of her empty bed reassured her as smile played across her lips. Robb must be with his father. She pulled a robe on, her breasts by now starting to leak, for a little for more modesty and set out to find her husband and child. They were in the first place she looked, where her husband spent a great deal of his time in the small private library across the hall. Her son was nestled on his father's shoulder dead asleep, his face turned towards her, his mouth in a perfect little circle, breathing loudly. His father was snoring gently, slouched in his chair, cradling Robb tightly to his chest. She moved to sit on the ottoman that supported his stunted legs and just admired her new little family feeling so happy and content tears fell from her eyes The midwives had warned her that her emotions may be heightened for a time after the birth, but she never minded the ones that made her cry with tears of joy. Joy had been deprived of her for so long that she relished the tears.

"Sansa" her husband said stirring awake in that deep voice that had gone from frightening her to making her heart beat hard in her chest and for the first time since their child's birth stirred something deeper in her core. He saw the tears in her eyes, "What's wrong my love?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." she whispered pushing his curls from his face while tracing his facial scar. "How did I get so lucky? The two most handsome men in the kingdom and they belong to me."

He scoffed, "Lord Stark here will no doubt be the object of many a maid's dream, but I think sleeplessness may have blinded you to your husband's looks."

"It's dawn dear husband, our son finally slept through the night as did your wife. So you'll have to find a new excuse as to why I wouldn't find you irresistible."

"Irresistible you say." he says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Robb began to stir to the sound of his father's voice making small grunting noises. He opened his eyes blinking and let out a cry that Sansa knew was one of hunger.

"Somebody's hungry." Sansa said indicating that he should pass Robb to her. She opened her robe, pulling her shift strap down and popped Robb's mouth on her nipple with an audible sigh of relief for her swollen breasts. She gazed down at his bright blue eyes and blond fuzz completely enraptured with the being that they had created. After a few minutes, she switched sides and noticed her husband staring at her with a look of such adoration, love, and a little unexpectedly the hunger that had lead to their son's conception.

"I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful my love with our child at your breast." he said huskily. Shifting so he was sitting next to her on the ottoman he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She turned and captured his lips with her own the stirring in her core turning into longing.

She whispered coyly "It's been two months since I gave birth and now if Robb's sleeping through the night maybe…"

Smiling broadly he cupped her face and kissed her passionately. "Whenever you're ready Sansa."

He had always been so kind and patient with her in all ways but most especially with their physical relationship. He had shown her a world of pleasure and love she never knew existed when they rekindled their marriage. Their second wedding night had far exceeded all her maidenly dreams and helped heal some of her mental wounds.

"I should have had known Robb would sleep for the first time through the night on your chest. I know our second wedding night was the first time I had slept well in years." she said softly

"That's because I wore you out." he said proudly.

Sansa laughed "If that's how you choose to remember it husband. I think it was your young bride who wore you out."

"She was quite insatiable." he grinned back, the hunger even more evident in his eyes.

"I never felt safer and more loved that night than sleeping in your arms. That is why I slept so well and the nightmares have stayed away every night since with you to hold me tight." Sansa said tenderly cupping his cheek and touching her forehead to his.

"The same for me my beautiful wife. I love you Sansa Stark."

"I love you too Tyrion Lannister."


End file.
